Apprehension
by Annie Maul
Summary: "You seem to care an awful lot about what happens to me." Red X lowered his voice, tentatively placing a fingertip, then two, on her hand as he brushed it softly. "Do you think about me a lot?"


Those lips of hers barely hung in a pucker, begging me to stop my thievery. "Please, I do not wish to apprehend you." The slight bend of disappointment in Starfire's voice pulled at me, not because of some delusion that I was better than that, but because she thought enough of me to expect some sort of remorse.

Maybe it bothered me because it felt like _pity_. In turn, did the fact that I saw her expression as such mean that I felt bad? It all made me want to growl.

So I growled. Lowering a hand, fingers lightly grasping a glowing red tube, I marched across the sterile floor of the chemical facility, past security lasers, over to the pouting superheroine. "If you don't want to _apprehend _me, don't." Daring her to react, I moved as close as possible without touching her.

Bless her, she doesn't back down. Her posture straightened, fists shoved down at each side, and with those cute little dotted eyebrows creased she leaned towards my mask, daring me right back. "I am sorry, but things do not work in this way. Your planet has laws. If you do not commit the crime, I do not have to take the action." For just a moment, I thought her expression softened, but her stare was as hard as ever. "Please, Red X. I think that you are a kind person,"

Her soft exhale echoed into the dark, filling the space for a moment, calming me down.

"You seem to care an awful lot about what happens to me." I lowered my voice, tentatively placing a fingertip, then two, on her hand as I brushed it softly. "Do you think about me a lot?"

Irritated, she protested, but I didn't pay attention to what she was saying. My focus was on her hand, which hadn't moved away. With a gentle sweep, nothing threatening, same fluidity I'd use to slip a handcuff off, I grasped her fingers. "Well, I think of _you_."

I cupped her fingers in mine with an underhand grip, thumb pressing them gently into my palms. No threats (for now). No trap. She could have her hands back if she wanted. Starfire didn't answer.

"No, of course you don't think of me." I set the tube of Xenothium down to take her other hand. "And I don't take it personally. I don't expect that you do, seeing how Bird Boy's probably crushing on you day and night."

"He is kind." She trembled.

"And you think _I'm_ kind." My hand ran up her arm.

"I, I do." Her eyes closed.

"You have no reason to."

"I do," she repeated.

"I'm a criminal."

"Yes." The alien girl broke one hand out of my grasp, sliding it to the side of my face. I reeled back from her. Trying to slip away I tried to pull my other hand back, but she gripped me, a subtle yet pointed reminder of her superior strength.

My free hand moved towards my belt. She glanced down, tightened her grip on my hand, and closed the distance between us with a single step. Her belly pressed against mine, completely blocking the belt.

"You would not be here, had you not needed more of the Xenothium. Am I correct?" Her hand slipped higher along my head.

It was my turn to be silent.

"Do not waste your precious power source; you will not lose me so easily." My teeth were clenched, and my hands were tense, but I allowed her to release the clasps that held my mask on.

With a shrug I let it slip to the floor, following it with my eyes as it plunked against the ground. It bounced once, and then rolled awkwardly near my feet.

A hand rest on my face, with soft skin as I'd always imagined. She was warmer than I realized she'd be. "Cutie, do you think you can come arrest me faster if you know my face?"

"No," she answered. "It would be difficult to lose me; I am a trained warrior." Her fingers slid to my chin. "I was simply curious. Your eyes are very blue. _And very kind_."

Before I could reply, her hand tugged at the back of my neck, and her lips were against mine; they were just as hot as her fingers had been. Starfire's eyes were closed and she hummed softly for a good few seconds. It took a moment for me to get my bearings— the mask was quick to grab. Exit was close. Heart shooting through my chest. Her hand still closed over mine. A soft floral scent in her hair, one hand of mine free, damn it. I sheathed those fingers in her hair, caressing the back of her neck until they met her neck guard.

_Why is this happening? Who cares, take advantage. That's what thieves do._

But, as if what I did had no real consequence, Starfire pulled away with a smile. "German. Italian. I did not previously know these. I thank you."

"…Wha?" _Smooth_.

With one sweep, she snatched the tube of Xenothium I'd set down, and with another she retrieved my mask, handing it back to me. "Now, as I have said, I truly do wish for you to refrain from stealing." With a glance to her communicator, produced from a pocket, she turned back towards me. "The other Titans are coming. Please, make with the haste and escape before we are forced to capture you."

Unbelievable! Sneaky! I wanted her more.

"You are low on the power source, are you not?" She asked, innocently taunting me. "Time is, of the essence, is that the correct phrase?"

"It is, Cutie. Not bad." I turned, clipping on my mask to hide my red, embarrassed cheeks. Damn it all.

"Take the care! Do not steal anymore."**  
**

"No promises, Cutie." Irritated, I tried to think of my next move as I began to run.

"Perhaps I shall think of you, once in a while."

I tripped.


End file.
